


Lyn-Z's Projekt Revolution Tour Diary [Art]

by aethel



Series: Bandom Big Bang contributions [3]
Category: Bandom, Mindless Self Indulgence, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bandom Big Bang 2016, Collage, Crack, F/M, Zine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-20
Updated: 2016-09-20
Packaged: 2018-08-15 20:22:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8071462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aethel/pseuds/aethel
Summary: A zine about BAMFs who are out of this world. (Not really a zine.)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> My first time participating in Bandom Big Bang! Originally I had a grand vision of making a real print zine, but a) I've never actually made one before b) no one outside the Internet is going to see it, and c) color printing is expensive, so the paper copy currently exists as a stack of poster board in a folder. :p
> 
> Be sure to check out the awesome [fanmix](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8095855) akamine_chan made for it as well!


	2. Chapter 2

  
  



	3. Chapter 3

  
  



	4. Chapter 4

  
  



	5. Chapter 5

  
  



	6. Chapter 6

  
  



	7. Chapter 7

  
  



	8. Chapter 8

  
  



	9. Chapter 9

  
  



	10. Chapter 10

  
  



	11. Chapter 11

  
  



	12. Chapter 12

  
  



	13. Chapter 13

  
  



	14. Chapter 14

  
  



	15. Chapter 15

  
  


**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [The Hesitant Alien / The Punk Rock Princess](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8095855) by [akamine_chan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/akamine_chan/pseuds/akamine_chan)




End file.
